Late Night Thoughts
by greenteaandhoney
Summary: Taye remembers some fond memories with someone special as he keeps watch.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The sun was finally setting on this cold, lonely day, only to turn it into a cold and lonely night. As it slowly shifted and glimmered behind the swaying trees, the dampness from the ice lake glistened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye was on watch again. It had snowed this morning, so the grass surrounding the half-built house was coated with a fresh layer of snow. Taye took a moment to beat his numb fingers against his thighs - it was way too cold to be out here. But he decided that he'd rather be cold than be eaten alive by a walker he could keep watch for. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The rest of the group were too drained to help him, physically and emotionally. After Rebecca gave birth and died, Luke drowning and Clem almost freezing to death, Taye had figured that everyone had enough on their plates already. So when Mike asked him if he could keep watch for the night, how could he possibly say no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"How could he say no to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/em?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye's cheeks heated up despite the chilliness of the air. He gripped the handle of the shotgun a little tighter. He could never say no to Mike, never in a million years. No matter how badly he was hurting him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The footprints in the snow followed the young boy as he circled the perimeter, gun cocked and at the ready. Despite his straight back and poised legs, Taye's mind was drifting away, drowning in his thoughts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The first time he held a gun was when Mike showed him how. The scene was so vivid and dear to him, that Taye could feel the warmth of the large man's arms steadying his aim, even in the dead of a cold night like this. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"It took Taye six bullets before he hit the bottle, but regardless, Mike encouraged him and praised him like it was his first try. He ruffled his hair and called him a natural. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye's hair was shorter now. Earlier in the apocalypse, he'd been sporting a fresh set of dreads. That was until Mike gave him a double-take, and warned that it'd be easier for walkers to latch onto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"So, as per usual, whenever Mike said something, Taye went along with it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"This lead to Taye sitting in-between Mike's legs, crossed legged, doe-eyed and sweaty as the man snip-snip snipped away. Even has Taye saw his prized possession falling to the ground around him in chunks, the feeling of Mike's hands in his hair was worth every moment of it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"He often did dumb shit in exchange for moments like these. He'd deliberately grab an oddly chopped piece of wood so that Mike would hold his hand to get the splinter out. He'd run down a ridiculously steep hill and tumble all the way to the bottom, just so that Mike would carry him on his strong back all the way home as Taye nursed his "injury". He'd eat like a pig so that Mike would do that famous eyeball of his, and take a napkin to wipe off his lips.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye blushed harder, gripping the cold handle of his gun as he remembered something embarrassing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Their first kiss was an accident. Sort of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"They were put to work together in the comic-book store back in Howe's. It was a sweet, spring afternoon with a cool breeze and a hint of humidity. Taye was supposed to be helping Mike move the shelves in there outside for Tavia to bring to the courtyard, but was instead sprawled out on his stomach, eager to read the ending of the latest Beano issue. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Glad to see you're enjoying yourself," Mike remarked, voice thick with sarcasm and strain. His large muscles flexed and pulsed as he hoisted the wooden shelf over his shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye payed him no attention, and flipped the page, knowing it'd piss him off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Mike took a moment to shoot him glare, and noticed that Taye was having just a little too much fun. They had work to do and he remembered being told very clearly that he and Taye were supposed to do it together. He couldn't let the younger boy get away with doing nothing while he broke his back hauling ass. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Just as Taye was about to flip to the last page of his book, Mike swooped in and snatched the book from him. Taye gasped, heated, and was about to spring into action, but when he looked up, he was frozen to the spot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Looming over him was nothing short of an ebony Greek God. Mike had discarded his shirt a while ago from the hard work, and had his glistening, rock hard abs and six pack on full display, ready to eat. The texture his sweat gave his skin was like an ooey-gooey bar of melting chocolate; rich, dark and strong. Taye wanted nothing more than to-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The young boy quickly snapped out of it, and managed to drag himself to his feet, legs all jelly and trembling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Mike held the book high over his head, standing at the impressive height of 6"5. He taunted Taye, shaking the book right above his head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""You better start pulling your weight kid," Mike threatened, glossy brown eyes sizing the young boy up. "Or else, we're gonna have some problems." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"His husky voice sent unbearable shivers down Taye's neck, but he couldn't let Mike bitch him out. He flared his nostrils and puffed up his chest. "You won't do shit," the boy declared, hiding behind his big words. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Mike snorted, mostly out of pity for the kid standing before him. Taye was right, Mike wasn't gonna do anything to him. Anything he could do would probably kill him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""If you want it," Mike leaned in close, causing Taye to jump and move back instinctively. "Come get it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Mike was teasing him, Taye knew that for sure. He wasn't gonna let Mike treat him like a kid, regardless of how hot and strong he was. So, he made a grab for the comic, only for it to skyrocket higher into the air under Mike's grip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Give it back, Mike!" Taye whined, jumping up and down, arm outstretched as his fingertips barely swept under the pages. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Mike looked down and noticed that Taye's hand pressed firmly against his toned stomach, as he bunny hopped up and down in an attempt to retrieve the book. Something stirred inside the older man. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The sun peeked through the broken glass shards of the window and bathed the boy in it's light. His caramel skin looked sweeter than honey and his brown eyes resembled little pools of milk chocolate. His body was slender, but taut as he bounced on his toes for the comic. Mike thought Taye was beautiful. Mike felt his cheeks heat up, and he knew it wasn't from the heat outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye paused when he realized Mike was staring at him, and began blushing as well. "W-What are you looking at?!" He demanded, suddenly feeling self-conscious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Mike gathered his thoughts quickly before Taye could realize. "Just thinking about how much of a weak little bitch you are," Mike shot back, eyeing the kid up and down dismissively. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye had enough. He has been embarrassed by this man for too long and too many times. Taye knew he was in love with Mike, and it killed him not being able to express his feelings. But to have his love outright disrespect him like this? It was too much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye's anger personified, and it gave Mike a good, mean shove. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Normally, a push like that was something the man could easily shake off, but according to fate, that wasn't gonna happen. A lone box of comics sat right behind Mike's ankle, and as he stumbled back from Taye's assault, Mike tripped, lost his balance and fell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"He brought Taye down with him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"With a grunt, Mike shook his head from the fall. The back of his head hurt like crazy and he's pretty sure he sprained his ankle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"But when he saw Taye's body sprawled over his, he forgot all about the pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye's face went bright as he leaned up onto his palms, looming over the man beneath him. "O-Oh my God! I-I'm so sorry Mike, I-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""It's okay, man," Mike cut him off, staring deep into the kid's eyes. "It was an accident. Don't worry about it," he told Taye softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"This was bad. Taye needed to get out of there fast. There was nothing that he loved more than Mike's beautiful smile and his shimmering eyes, and the two combined were nothing but trouble. The way Mike looked at him made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy, and if he didn't get off of him quick he was gonna-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Their lips met. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Mike's lips were large and luscious, warm from life, and salty from his sweat. He needed more of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye didn't know what he was doing until Mike raised his hand. The boy pulled away quickly, thinking it was a movement of rejection. "I- I'm so sorry, I-!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye was cut off as Mike placed his hand behind the boy's head and pushed him back into a mind-blowing, mouth-watering kiss. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The memory made Taye smile as he looked back to the half-built house, where all of his friends and loved ones slept, where Mike slept. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Their relationship was a secret to everyone, although there were a few close calls here and there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye had planned to make it official yesterday, but with all the people the just lost, he knew it was the wrong time. Alvin was beaten to death, Carlos and Sarah were eaten alive and Luke drowned in a freezing river. Arvo was being pissy, AJ was always crying and Kenny was losing his fucking mind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Taye let out a deep breath, one he was able to see in the cold air in front of him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Maybe he'd just talk to Mike tomorrow. He didn't care if everyone knew about them, he just wanted to be with Mike. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Fueled with a newfound confidence, Taye started to walk through the snow back to the house. He and Mike were going to be okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"As long as Mike didn't try and leave them. /p


End file.
